Lotties Point of View
by IlOvEdAnI
Summary: Lottie tells us what it was like before during and after the virus hit.


Where the virus came from, no-one knew... from deepest space, bacterial warfare or some   
  
nation's scientific experiments gone horrifically wrong?  
  
All the Adults are gone...all the teachers are gone... all peace and regular meals are  
  
gone... just Tribal instincts and war paint survive.   
  
If survival depends on not getting caught by the evil Locusts or rival cyber gang Demon Dogs   
  
or just finding your next meal... then the only option is to start your own Tribe.   
  
Life Before the virus  
  
Lottie  
  
School and home life.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Well lessons started at 9am but at 8.30 we had to be in our form rooms for registration. In Registration we could talk to our friends, which would have been good if I had any. I was seen as the teachers pet just because I was kind of slow, wore glasses and sat at the front of the class, its not like i chose to sit there it was the only seat left. Well that and the one next to it but Noone seemed to want to sit next to me. I usually just sat through that half hour reading or drawing, i love drawing, or loved now I don't because i have to learn to fight for myself and don't really find time to draw. Since the adults went its been pretty hard for me, I was really close to my Mom and two sisters Beckie and Laurie. My dad had died about 2 years before the virus and was lucky to have escaped it because it was very distressing to see the   
  
rest of my family like that. Beckie and Laurie were twins and both 18. If only they were younger they would have survived. They picked on me a lot and made fun like the people at my school but i figured they were just jealous, doesn't stop me from missing them though. Anyway back to school the days were the same. same lessons same times. Maths, English, science, history, geography, RE, and a language. They were just about to bring textiles into schools. Never really bothered me much i knew how to sew and everything because my Mom helped me. We would sit there every night after school sewing designs into fabrics or patching up holes. I   
  
thought it was good fun but my older sisters preferred putting on makeup. Not forgetting i was only 12 at the time, I'd experimented with makeup without my Mom knowing but if she found out she'd ground me, say I was too young and send me to my room. I spent alot of time in my room on the computer writing stories, I was a pretty fast typer...now the only computer I've seen around is Jacks. But he's always on it. At dinner times I'd sit in the library but sometimes I'd go outside but when i did it wasn't good. There were footballs and shouting kids then there were the "popular" people, didn't take much of a liking to me, they pretended to be my friend and then shoved it back in my face. When i got into about year 9 which was about 3 years ago there were a group of people, one of them, Kc really good kid a little adventurous but was really sweet started talking to me about girl he liked and how people judged him because of it. He said it was because she was 3 years younger than us but what does age matter right. He really loves her and i think that's great that he can look inside himself and find that type of emotion. I really love him hes my best friend. I talk to him about everything and he does with me. We still see each other now. He  
  
shares alot of stuff with me and me with him. I think its great that we're so close its just sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk to me.  
  
He's a great person and I'm really proud of him and everything he's achieved. He helped me get through life and get through my family being destroyed by the virus and i helped him get through his family too. It wasn't easy but him being there for me made it a whole lot easier than it would have been without him. Now i had my one true friend I was happy. Although he wasn't in my form and   
  
I couldn't speak to him then I looked forward to dinner times just so i could see him. But one dinner I was stood by the sports hall waiting for him and this big gang of guys came over and started pushing me and calling me fat and slow and everything. It really hurt inside and i began cutting myself and releasing all the pain. I wish Kc was there from the start of me cutting myself but I was too afraid to tell anyone.  
  
I read this article on the internet saying its hard to stop and i should tell someone, and the only person I trust is Kc so I told him and he let me talk out my problems with him and helped me realise that there's better things worth doing, like hanging out with him, he really is the only person i look up to in life. From then I'd been to see a nurse to help me get over this. When we got to year 10 I got my first boyfriend called Kris, he was a pain in the ass he smoked cigarettes and pot etc and treated me worse than the bullies did. By then Kc had introduced me to alot more of his friends who i became close with but none of them compared to the was Kc treated me, he treats me alot better than Kris ever did i got alot of respect from him and absolutely none from Kris. But there we go it shows who your real friends are. Anyway we broke up 2 months after going out with no actual explained reason.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
After the virus hit  
  
I got home one day after school and my Mom said she'd collapsed a couple of times during the day. I just thought she had the flu or something so i sat down with her and we watched the TV and this news bulletin came on the screen telling people about this new kind of virus they were trying to cure and that it was quickly spreading and deadly to adults. I looked at my Mom worryingly when the news reporter started explaining each symptom one by one. I burst out crying and ran into my room. When i eventually came out i hugged Mom and she started to cry. I couldn't bare seeing her like that so i promised her I'd look after myself and wouldn't be alone. A few weeks on my mom had started to look alot older and a few days after she died. I was heartbroken, my sisters had already left for college on the other side of town and I didn't want to b alone and didn't even know if they were still alive, so I left for Kc's house, i found him sat in his porchway crying. I went and sat down next to him and put my arm around him. We sat like that for about 2 hours and not a word was spoken. But this big group of people who called themselves the demon Dogs were heading up towards the house and i knew we had to get away so I pulled on Kc's arm and said "Kc we have to go there's a big gang" so we ran off down to the centre of town and all the shops had been broken into and trashed. I then realised if we didn't stock up on food we wouldn't survive so we went into the shops and grabbed as much stuff as we could carry and put it all into bags...there wasn't too much left when we got there but enough to last us a while. We ran down some streets and into an alleyway. The streets were in total chaos, especially with the Locusts leader around Zoot. Everyone feared him even more than we feared the demon dogs i got really scared and started crying. I turned around and KC was gone. I'd never felt so alone in my life. I hid behind a dumpster hoping someone would find me but for days Noone came. KC took half the food with him. I dont know what happened to him that day but i haven't seen him since. Life got really lonely without him there and i felt really scared. I walked the streets alone looking for him hoping he hadn't been taken. I spent alot of time with a group of people called the roosters but they turned out to be a bunch of jerks so i moved on, then this group called the chosen took over and they took me away to work  
  
of farm land. Then we heard that a group called the mallrats were trying to defeat them so i started to rebel against them and I wasn't allowed any food for ages. I became very ill and the boss guy the guardian was really mean but said it was all in the name of Zoot. I couldn't believe how into this they all were. Zoot died that's the end of it. He cant come back so they should just face it. Noone really knows what happened to that loon or his Lieutenant. They just kind of disappeared. Anyway  
  
a couple of months after that i started to really really miss KC...wasn't like i wasn't missing him already but with everything that happened i kind of didn't think about it much but then I was thinking "what if I never see him again or if something happened to him I couldn't forgive myself." i just kept thinking that it was my fault that he'd gone.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Things can only get better right?…Wrong!  
  
The more the days went by the more I missed KC. And just as things seemed to be getting better they got that little bit worse. For the first time in ages…I'd say about 2 years, I saw this huge grey plane. I thought it was adults coming back. Turns out I was wrong about that too. It was a "tribe" called the techno's. They had technology, electric and all this brought power. Their leader, Ram, I thought was very crazy, he wouldn't go out in public without a mask on his face because he was scared the germs would get him. They used force to make people follow them just like the chosen did, its no way to get followers just by forcing them to do something, you have to gain their trust first. In my new world I learned to trust no one but myself.  
  
Outside was worse chaos than before. The techno people were killing people with these zapper things that shot lasers out at people. But they also brought a lot of peace. And they brought back electricity and computers. Which was really cool. They showed this guy called Lex fighting in a virtual world against all these different people. Then they brought out these things called reality headsets and whatever you thought would happen. It was really cool. I thought about being with KC and my family and they were there with me it was so real and then when I took it off it was like I'd lost them again so I didn't use it anymore. I became very scared of what was happening, if the techno's carried on they would destroy everything. I went to a town called liberty. I tended to do a lot of thieving. I stole some stuff from a girl called Ruby but even though she knew it was me she took me in, stuck up for me and gave me a place to stay. I even met Lex and Ebony. Slade was really cool too. Me and Darryl became good friends. He played the role of Zoot for the techno's but turned good because mega tried to shoot him. We put on this show for people but they just laughed. We were trying our best but people cant see that anymore! I went back to the mall with Lex and that's where I found the rebels that defeated the chosen. We found out that there was a virus mark 2 and it was about to take over the city. We had to warn people. 


End file.
